1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device that feeds a sheet and to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a sheet with a recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forms of a feeding mechanism for a recording apparatus include a form of swing arm type in which a feeding roller section is provided at one end of a pendulum member that is pivotally supported on a fixed shaft at the other end. The feeding roller section has a driving roller that comes into contact with a recording medium (sheets). In the swing arm type, the pendulum member can swing, and therefore a recording medium loaded on a loading unit is pressed and held by the driving roller of the feeding roller section. In a paper feeding device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,026 (Patent Literature 1), when there are no sheets in a stationary tray, a driving roller is in contact with a roller provided in the bottom surface of the stationary tray.
In a recording apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-013334 (Patent Literature 2), a feeding roller swings relative to a swing arm to equalize, and the feeding roller is brought into press-contact with a sheet on a sheet loading surface. The direction of the rotation axis of the feeding roller is perpendicular to the conveying direction of the sheet, and therefore the sheet can be prevented from being conveyed in a skew state.
In a feeding device having two rollers in its feeding roller section, when the width of a sheet is small, only one of the rollers is in contact with the sheet. In this case, if the other roller not in contact with the sheet is in contact with a driven roller as in Patent Literature 1, the feeding force of the feeding roller section is transmitted to the driven roller, and feeding force that feeds the sheet decreases. If the pressure that holds the recording medium during feeding decreases, the feeding force decreases as well, the roller of the feeding roller section may slip, and the recording medium may not be fed.